Always & Forever
by XashXdawnX
Summary: It's time for Gary and Leaf to get married. Once they do get married what will be in store for the newly weds? Sequel to Timeless


**XashXdawnX - Thanks to espeon44 for the idea for another continuation. This takes place after Timeless. The third installment for my story Ten Years. Hope you all enjoy.**

Leaf felt the sunlight hitting her face and opened her eyes. She heard the soft breathing from Gary, meaning he was still asleep.

She looked down at her hand and smiled. She couldn't believe she was going to marry Gary, her best friend.

She carefully got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

By the time she got out, Gary was awake and sitting up in the bed.

"Hey," she greeted as she ran a towel through her hair.

"So I don't have work today and Gramps is coming over to get Hunter to spend the day with him."

"Why don't you have work?"

"I'm taking a few personal days so we can discuss plans."

Leaf smiled and walked over to the bed and climbed over to Gary.

"I still can't believe it."

"I can't wait to marry you, Leaf."

"And I can't wait to marry you." Leaf said, kissing him.

* * *

A few months had passed since Gary and Leaf's engagement. Today, Leaf was going dress shopping.

"Hello- Oh hey, Leaf!" Dawn greeted when Leaf walked into the store.

"Hey Dawn. So I need your help."

"What kind of dress are you looking for?"

"A wedding dress."

Dawn squealed. "Really?!"

"Yeah…my boyfriend proposed a few months ago and plans are being made…"

"That's great! Congratulations, Leaf! I'm so happy for you!"

Over the time Leaf met Dawn, they had became fast friends. At times, Leaf would come here and just talk to her when she needed time away from the house.

"Thanks, I was also wondering…" Leaf trailed as she followed Dawn through the store.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor…you're my closet friend and you really know fashion and…"

"Really?" Dawn asked, facing her.

Leaf just nodded.

"Of course, Leaf. I'll be happy to be your maid of honor."

"Thank you!" Leaf cried, hugging her.

"You're welcome!"

"Now come on we have work to do." Dawn said, laughing.

… … …

"It's perfect!" Leaf cried.

"You look beautiful, Leaf!" Dawn cried.

"All thanks to you. Hey while I'm here want to find your dress?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I was thinking about having blue…"

* * *

It was now summer time and the wedding was a week away.

"I just can't believe I'm getting married in a week!" Leaf cried as she helped Dawn stock inventory since Gary and Hunter were spending the day together.

"You two are a great couple. So what's the story behind you two, you've never told me. That is if you don't mind me asking."

"We're childhood friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah, childhood friends and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Broke up…lost contact with one another. He moved on…I closed myself off. Eventually, I found him again, two years ago and we've been together ever since."

"Oh wow…that's some story."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, you okay?" Dawn asked seeing that Leaf was frowning.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Leaf replied.

"You're crying…"

"What?" Leaf asked, touching her face.

She felt the tears.

"I'm just a little sad…I'm getting married and my family won't be able to be part of it."

"They can't come?" Dawn asked since Leaf had never told her what happened to them.

"They can't make anything anymore…they died a long time ago."

"Oh…Leaf, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay. I never told you about the accident."

Dawn wanted to question her, but knew better. If Leaf wanted to share she would.

Leaf sighed and sat down on the floor.

"I was fifteen when it happened…Gary was my boyfriend at the time, too. We were in love…we had been together for a year, heading towards two." Leaf started.

"It started off as a normal day, except my parents were home for once. They were doctors and were always at work. They were off for my brother…Grayson's first game. But, like always, they didn't make it to his game until it was over…"

Leaf took a shuddering breath.

"We were on our way home…but Gray wanted tacos. So were were going to backtrack to get tacos…"

Dawn looked at Leaf. "You don't-"

"It's fine…I'm okay, I promise."

"We never made it to get tacos. A van hit us and my dad lost control of the car and it flipped…"

"I was the only one who lived from the crash. Later, I learned that Gray died on impact from the van hitting his side. My dad died while the paramedics were trying to free him. My mom died on the ride to the hospital."

"While my family died, I lived with only a few bruises and cuts. I still don't understand how I didn't get hurt worse than what I did…"

"Leaf, I'm so sorry." Dawn said, hugging her.

"Thanks…I just wish they were here at times. Especially now…"

Dawn just hugged her, unsure of what to say. "Hey, you know what though?"

"What?" Leaf asked looking at her while wiping her eyes.

"They are here. They're with you and they're watching over you."

Leaf gave a small smile.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky. A gentle ocean breeze was blowing and the waves were crashing to shore calmly. Today was perfect for the wedding.

Gary and Leaf had decided to have a small wedding, only inviting those who were closest to them. So there were very few guests here, but that's what they wanted. Small and with the people the love.

Gary stood near the ocean, along with his best man, Ash. The priest stood behind them.

Gary's grandfather was sitting in a chair, chatting to Ash's mother Delia. Dawn's mother, Johanna was also here, sitting beside Delia. A few other people were here, mainly people Gary had met in college and still kept in touch with. Leaf hadn't had anyone she had wanted to invite besides Dawn and her mother.

Leaf was in a little condo they had rented for getting ready and for the reception in case people needed a cooler place.

"I can't believe it's finally here." Leaf said as Dawn touched up her makeup.

"There." Dawn said, stepping away from Leaf.

"Oh wow…" Leaf muttered, looking at her reflection.

Her dress was a strapless mermaid dress. Silver beading and diamonds were at the top of it, making a boarder and adding a little sparkle to the otherwise plain dress. Her veil was glittery. She had her makeup done naturally and her hair was curled loosely. She was wearing the necklace that Gary had given her, a silver bracelet, and diamond earrings.

Dawn was dressed in a one shoulder, ocean blue, knee length dress. Her hair was curled and pinned back away from her face.

"Ready?" Dawn asked as she grabbed her bouquet and Leaf's.

Leaf nodded her head and took her flowers.

As they walked towards the door Dawn stopped.

"Are you wearing shoes?" Dawn asked.

"Yes…" Leaf replied.

Dawn knelt down and lifted the bottom of Leaf's dress to find her feet.

"Seriously, Leaf?"

"I can't walk in those heels with the sand. Plus, I love the way sand feels…shoes would ruin it."

Dawn just laughed. "It's your day."

Leaf smiled and followed Dawn out of the condo and towards where the wedding was.

The music started to play and Dawn started down the aisle. Hunter started down the aisle, holding a blue cushion that held the rings. After Hunter, Maya, one of Hunter's closest girl friends, started down the aisle, dropping rose petals. She was wearing a pastel blue dress with thick straps.

Then it was Leaf's turn. She was going to have to walk by herself, since she didn't have her father or mother here.

She took one step, when she felt an arm slip through hers. She looked over to find Gary's grandfather.

"I got you." he said, softly.

Leaf smiled at him and blinked back tears. "Thank you…"

Together they started down the aisle. Leaf's focus was on Gary who stood at the front. A smile was on his face and his eyes were full of love.

 _She's so beautiful. I can't wait to finally be able to call her my forever._ Gary thought as he was unable to look away from her.

 _Today's the day I get to say 'I do!' Today's the day I give my heart to Gary completely._ Leaf thought, smiling wider.

They reached the front now and Gary's grandfather kissed her cheek before he returned to his seat.

"We are gathered here today to witness the love that Gary Oak and Leaf Green share for one another…" the priest started.

… … …

"I believe you two have prepared your own vows. Gary, you may go ahead with your vows."

Gary looked at Leaf, his eyes full of love. He smiled at her lovingly before he began speaking.

"Leaf, two years ago you entered my life again after ten years. Upon you entering my life again, you helped me. You allowed me to open my heart to love again after my wife left me. You brought the love and happiness back into my life, my house, and Hunter's life. For that I am forever grateful for. You took Hunter in as if he were your own. You never complained about anything and you still haven't. Leaf, you have helped us. You completed our family. I love you Leafy, I've loved you since we were fifteen and I plan to love you until my last breath. You are my forever, Leafy." Gary said, never looking away from Leaf.

Leaf had a few tears falling from her eyes after hearing Gary's loving words. She smiled at him and took a breath to calm herself.

"Gary, I never expected to have so much pain enter my life at such a young age. I became a shell of the girl I was, but upon finding you and Hunter, two years ago…I was able to become the girl I once was before all the pain, but now as a woman. Through caring for Hunter, I am able to remember Grayson and it helps with the pain. I can never thank you both for helping me learn to love again and to be with people. Thanks to you I have been able to make friends and have fun. Gary, we've known each other for a life time and I honestly can't wait to spend eternity with you. I will always love you and I will always love Hunter, as if he were my own. Today, I give my heart to you, Gary, and you alone…to cherish and protect, for I love you so much." Leaf said and smiled at Gary.

Hunter walked up with the cushion and they took their rings.

"Gary and Leaf, please take each others hand and face one another."

They did as instructed and smiled at one another. They were so close to becoming married.

"Will you, Gary Oak, take Leaf Green to be your wedded wife? Will you love, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live 'till death do you part?" the priest asked, looking at him.

"I do." Gary said and slid a diamond ring onto Leaf's finger.

"And will you, Leaf Green, take Gary Oak to be your wedded husband? Will you love, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live 'till death do you part?" the priest asked, looking at her.

"I do." Leaf said and slid a gold band onto Gary's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Gary wrapped his arms around Leaf and Leaf cupped his face and gripped his jacket, as the two shared a loving kiss. Their first kiss as husband and wife.

They parted and kept their foreheads together, smiling at one another.

"I love you, Gary Oak." Leaf said, smiling.

"And I love you, Leaf Oak." Gary replied, kissing her once again.

… … …

Hunter would be spending a week with his grandpa while Gary and Leaf went on their honeymoon.

That night they finally showed one another how much they loved one another and Gary found out that Leaf had tattoos, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Hunter, we're home!" Gary yelled as he walked through the front door, Leaf following him.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs and Hunter appeared.

"Daddy!" he cried.

Gary hugged him.

"Hey bud,"

Hunter then faced Leaf.

"I'm glad I get to call you, my mom." he said.

Leaf smiled at him and knelt down to hug him. This was the first time, Hunter had called her 'mom' and it had touched her heart.

"I'm glad I get to call you, my son." she said softly.

* * *

A few months had passed since Gary and Leaf had gotten married. Today, Gary was off and had decided to take Hunter to school and let Leaf sleep.

He walked back into the house, after dropping Hunter off and walked upstairs to find the bed empty.

"Leaf?"

"One sec…" came her voice from the bathroom.

Gary walked over to the door, her voice sounded off.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm-" she started, but stopped.

Gary opened the door and found Leaf kneeling on the floor, getting sick. He knelt down beside her and pulled her hair away from her face.

"It must of been something I ate." she muttered.

Gary got a cloth and wet it and got a cup of water.

"Thank you…" Leaf mumbled.

… … …

That night Gary and Leaf were asleep. Leaf suddenly got out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Gary heard her and got up.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm here for you, okay?"

Once they were back in bed, Gary wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Leafy." he said, softly and kissed her hair.

"I love you, too."

* * *

A few more days passed and Leaf kept feeling bad and getting sick.

She was cleaning the living room when she remembered something.

"…No way…" she muttered.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Dawn.

 _"Hey Leaf, what's up? Fashion emergency?"_

"No…could you come over…I need some help."

 _"Yeah, I'll take my lunch break and be right over, okay?"_

"Thanks…"

… … …

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked once Leaf opened the door.

"I think I'm pregnant." Leaf said.

"Really?!"

"Yeah…I've been getting sick in the mornings…"

"Want to go to the doctor or go get a test from the store?"

"But you have to go back to work."

"I'm the owner. I can keep it closed for a little longer than planned. Come on, we're going to the doctor."

"Okay…"

… … …

"Well Leaf, you are in fact pregnant." the doctor said.

"Really?"

"Yes, about…"

… … …

Leaf sat in the living room, anxiously waiting for Gary to get home.

"I can't do this…" she muttered, getting up and heading upstairs.

She changed and got into the bed, but couldn't fall asleep and tossed and turned.

"Ugh!"

She was laying on her back staring at the ceiling.

She heard the door open and close. Gary was home.

"Hey can you turn on the light?" she asked when Gary walked into the room.

The light switched on. "I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep."

"You okay?" Gary asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah…"

"No, something's wrong. Leaf, talk to me."

"I found out some news today…" Leaf muttered.

"What kind of news?"

"There's going to be a new addition to the family…"

Leaf wasn't looking at Gary. She looked up and saw a wide grin on his face.

"Really?!"

"Yeah…" Leaf said, laughing.

"This is great!" Gary cried.

He kissed her and then kissed her stomach.

"What about Hunter? Is he going to be okay with the news?" Leaf asked.

"He always wanted a sibling when he was younger. I'm sure he'll be happy about the news." Gary replied.

… … …

The next day they decided to tell Hunter. They were all sitting in the living room.

"Am I in trouble?" Hunter asked.

"No, we just have some news." Gary replied.

"Okay! What is it?"

"You're going to be a big brother." Leaf said.

"Really? I'm getting a brother or sister?" Hunter asked, smiling.

"Yep!"

"Are you okay with this, bud?" Gary asked.

"Yeah! I'll get someone to play with!"

Leaf laughed and hugged him and kissed his head.

* * *

Leaf was now eight months pregnant. Gary had taken off work to help take care of Hunter and to make sure Leaf was okay.

They had decided to wait to find out the gender of their baby until he or she was born.

"So what are the names you thought of?" Gary asked one night.

"I was thinking Lily Dawn if our baby's a girl. Then for the boy I was thinking Samuel Ashton if our baby's a boy, but we could call him Sammy." Leaf replied.

"Those are perfect."

"Dawn's my best friend and lilies were my mom's favorite flower. Then Samuel is your grandfather's name and Ash is your best friend."

"You don't need to explain the reasoning for your names, but the names are perfect."

Leaf hummed in agreement and leaned her head against Gary's shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little…" she mumbled, sleepily.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

… … …

"I want Ash and Dawn to be our child's godparents." Leaf said one night when they were laying in bed.

"We can ask them tomorrow. Get some sleep, Leafy." Gary replied.

… … …

A week passed and Leaf was sitting in the living room, reading a book. Gary had gone to get Hunter from school.

Leaf got up and when she did she felt a pain.

"No…no…this can't be happening."

She couldn't be going into labor. The baby wasn't due until another month.

She winced.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Gary.

 _"Are you okay?"_

"Gary, I think my water broke…I think I'm in labor."

 _"What! I'm stuck in the car rider line. I'm calling Dawn and as soon as I get Hunter, we'll be at the hospital."_

"Okay…"

Leaf hung up. Gary was most likely panicking since he wasn't here when she needed him.

… … …

About ten minutes passed and Dawn barged into the house, quickly followed by Ash.

"Come on, Leaf. Where's the bag?" Dawn asked.

"What?" Leaf asked.

"Gary said there was a bag ready…"

"Upstairs in our room."

Dawn was running upstairs before Leaf could finish the sentence, yelling for Ash to get Leaf into the car.

Ash helped Leaf out of the house and into the car and he was hopping into the driver seat. Dawn ran out of the house with a bag on her shoulder and slammed the door closed, before hopping into the backseat with Leaf.

"Drive, Ash. We got a baby on the way."

... ... ...

"Just one more push, Leaf." the doctor said.

Crying filled the room.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl." the doctor said.

Leaf looked over at Gary and smiled at him, tiredly.

Their baby girl would have to have tests done to make sure she was okay, since she was born premature.

"Lily Dawn…" Gary said, smiling at Leaf.

* * *

Five years later…

Hunter was now twelve, his hair was now falling into his eyes. Lily was now five and had long, dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. She was Leaf's mini.

Leaf stood at the back door watching as Hunter and Lily played in the backyard.

"Hey," Gary said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, you." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Ash and Dawn are about to be here. They said they had some news."

"Okay, I'll get the kids in."

"Hunter, Lily time to come in!" Leaf called.

The two looked at her and Hunter grabbed Lily and spun her around, causing her to squeal and laugh.

"Hunter!" Lily cried, laughing.

He set her on the ground and knelt in front of her, allowing her to get onto his back and ran towards the house.

Leaf smiled at the sight. She was so glad Hunter and Lily are so close with one another.

… … …

"Aunty Dawn! Uncle Ash!" Lily cried when they entered the living room.

"Hey Lily!" Dawn cried, kneeling down and hugging her.

"Hey Lily," Ash greeted, ruffling her hair.

"Hey Aunt Dawn and Uncle Ash!" Hunter chirped from the chair.

"Hey sweetie," Dawn greeted.

"Hey Hunt," Ash greeted.

Leaf sat down on Gary's lap who wrapped his arms around her.

"So what's the news?" Leaf asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Dawn cried.

Leaf squealed. "Really?! This is great, Dawn!"

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Leaf cried.

"How far along?" Leaf asked.

"A month and a half." Dawn replied.

"Thank goodness the wedding is next month. You'll still be able to fit into your dress."

"Oh don't even joke about that!" Dawn cried.

… … …

Later that night…

"And the prince defeated the dragon, thus saving the princess. And the two lived happily ever after." Leaf read and closed the book.

"It's time to go to bed, sweetie."

"Do I have to, mommy?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Time to head up to your bedroom. Daddy and I will be right up to tuck you in."

"Okay…"

Lily hopped off the couch and Leaf stood up. Lily went to run off, but stopped. She kissed Leaf's stomach.

"I love you, Sammy." she said.

 **Please R &R**


End file.
